The term “HVAC system” or “HVAC unit” as used throughout this patent application is to be interpreted as covering a system or unit which at its simplest simply draws air in via the filter and distributes this filtered air to the inside of the cab or a system or unit which additional heats and/or conditions the air which is drawn in via the filter.
It is desirable for the filter to be readily accessible in the housing for easy replacement or cleaning and this is done through an opening access door.
There is also an increasing need for storage space on modern tractors.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tractor cab filter housing which meets the above requirements.
Thus according to the present invention there is provided a tractor cab filter housing having at least one air intake through which air is drawn into the housing, an outlet through which air leaves the housing, a filter element positioned between the inlet and outlet, and an opening access door through which the filter element can be accessed for servicing/replacement, the housing being characterised in that the access door is a hollow plastics moulding which includes an integral storage chamber having an access opening through which liquid or other items can be introduced into the storage chamber, the opening having a closure member for closing of the opening.
A pump may be provided for pumping liquid out of the storage chamber. The pump may be partly recessed within an outer surface of the door for protection against damage.
The housing may be provided with an opening into the storage chamber through with tools or other items can be inserted into the chamber for storage
The door may be detachable from the housing and is in two partially overlapping relatively slideable parts which, when the door is detached, can be slide apart to provide the access opening to the storage chamber within the door.
The two parts of the door may be held in an assembled partially overlapping configuration by interengaging formations on the two parts.
The two parts of the door may be initially formed in a single moulding operation, the parts then being cut apart and trimmed so that one part will slide inside the other part to provide the partially overlapping assembled configuration.
The access door is preferably formed by a blow moulding or rotation moulding process.